Sext You Later
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya aren't sure how it came to this, repeatedly engaging in virtual sex with what could only be considered a stranger. But while relieving shared sexual tension, they begin to find out that this "stranger" is actually much closer than they originally believed. Heavy Smut Warning. Collaboration.
1. Alone in this Chatroom

Sext You Later~

Chapter 1:

-Slayers64 and CloudsofSand

(collab)

**Disclaimer: Waaah, we still don't own durarara! But if we did, then we assure you, that we'd all be living in a yaoi paradise . . . Oh yes, indeed . . . *drools* **

**A.N. – Yes, here's another collab from us, but don't worry, we haven't forgotten about project;psychedelic for what few of you read it. –shot- lol! R&R plz~**

**P.S. - This fic in no way has anything to do with the alternate personalities. **

**Tsugaru= Shizuo's pen name**

**Psyche= Izaya's pen name**

**And also this fic is a durarara high school ShizuoxIzaya fanfiction just to let you all know for future reference. As for chat content, few errors/typpos are fixed, so it gives it a more realistic look.**

* * *

Shizuo stared at his brightly colored computer screen. He wasn't sure why he even bothered to go onto the website, but he did. He went on an internet dating website. After a few very awkward conversations with random people that took interest in him, some asking him if he was horny, which just creeped him out, he finally settled on replying to a wink he got from someone named Psyche. He wasn't too sure how to start the conversation so he just settled for something simple.

8:02 PM Tsugaru: hello

8:02 PM Psyche: hiya~ what's up?

Out of boredom, Izaya Orihara had decided to join a dating site to observe his lovely humans. At first it had been rather amusing but then it was all the same: "horny?" Didn't anyone have any class nowadays? 'If you try to seduce a person you should at least chat them up a bit beforehand.'

Izaya decided stubbornly.

8:04 PM Tsugaru: Uhm nothing..just got out of a few chats with some real perverts

8:05 PM Tsugaru: I had this guy keep asking if I was horny

8:05 PM Tsugaru: So I decided to message you.

Izaya chuckled at the reply. 'Same here bud,' he thought to himself.

8:11 PM Psyche: Oh~? how interesting. It appears that I'm not the only sane one who feels annoyed by all this

8:12 PM Tsugaru: Yeah...it's really creepy. probably some lonely 60 year old man. wait, you're not 60 are you?

8:12 PM Psyche: Hm~? and what if I was? What would you do I wonder . . .

Izaya asked, deciding to tease the stranger a bit.

The blonde squinted at the screen a little bit and became very tempted to just sign off on the stranger, but for some reason decided against it.

8:16 PM Tsugaru: I will sign off on you

8:16 PM Psyche: Awww~ Come now Tsu-chan, you wouldn't do something so cruel! men my age hardly ever get any action ya know~ lol juuuust kidding! lucky for you, i'm in high school still ;)

8:19 PM Tsugaru: Tsu-chan?

8:19 PM Psyche: You don't like it? D: I think it's cute!

8: 24 PM Tsugaru: But I'm a guy, I'm not supposda be 'cute'.

8:26 PM Psyche: oh really now? well then if not 'cute,' how about . . . sexy~? 3

Movements of the blonde's fingers stalled for a moment, trying to think of a response to what Psyche just said.

8:30 PM Tsugaru: Err...I guess?

He typed and clicked the send button. He wasn't really computer savvy and his social skills were a little challenged as well.

Izaya smiled at such a simple, awkward response before nimble fingers raced over the keyboard to type up a reply.

8:30 PM Psyche: well then sexy~ how many lays?

8:30 PM Tsugaru: lays?

8:32 PM Psyche: You know, lays, as in how many people have you laid? ; )

8:35 PM Tsugaru: ...I'm getting off now.

8:35 PM Psyche: No, wait! I was kidding, really! Can grumpy Tsu-chan not deal with a joke now?

Shizuo took a deep breath and continued to type, though he wasn't exactly sure why.

8:35 PM Tsugaru: Look, I'm not looking to get laid. I am a high school student so I kind of wanna focus on that.

8:37 PM Psyche: Aw~ what a pity . . . and here I thought we could have some fun . . . let me know if you change your mind, sexy~ hahahah jk. But same here. what year are you in?

8:37 PM Tsugaru: Uhh Senior year

8:37 PM Psyche: really? O.O what a coincidence! I am too! For all we know, we could even be class mates~

8:39 PM Tsugaru: That's kind of...creepy

8:40 PM Psyche: Oh don't be that way, have a little open mindedness, Tsu-chan~

Izaya smirked at the stranger's awkwardness, thrilled that he could practically feel the person's discomfort.

8:45 PM Tsugaru: Alright, what do you look like?

Izaya hesitated at the sudden straight forward question, but soon after a smirk etched across his face.

8:46 PM Psyche: like the sexiest guy alive. One look and i'd have you all over me~ does that answer your question Tsu-chan?

8:46 PM Tsugaru: Err no...I don't know what the 'sexiest' guy looks like...

8:46 PM Psyche: Awww, what a shame . . . guess we haven't me then

Izaya quickly typed in a frowny face with a tear in mock sadness as he laughed in amusement.

8:49 PM Tsugaru: You sound hot

The blonde couldn't believe he just wrote that but his mind told him to say that...it was just a stranger right?

Izaya paused in mild surprise at this response. _'Hot,_ huh?'

8:49 PM Psyche: Of course I am~ I'm me, after all. And what about you, stranger? what do you look like? something yummy i hope~

8:49 PM Tsugaru: Uhm...I'm tall...really err...muscular...and...blonde?

The former brunette tried to explain. He was never too good with words, let alone descriptions of himself.

Izaya whistled at the description.

8:49 PM Psyche: Nice! so are you a natural blonde or dyed?

8:49 PM Tsugaru: dyed...but friends say that it looks natural

8:50 PM Psyche: Interesting. and what about your eye color?

8:51 PM Tsugaru: they're like...brownish yellow. you?

8:51 PM Psyche: reddish brown~

8:51 PM Tsugaru: sounds neat

8:51 PM Psyche: awww~ what a boring response Tsu-chan . . . Are you bored of me, already? D:

You'll make me cry~

8:51 PM Tsugaru: No, no! I'm not bored...don't cry, I just...I'm bad with words...where do you live?

8:52 PM Psyche: Oh~? Getting a bit personal now, are we? Tsu-chan, I know I'm sexy, but please, do resist the urge to stalk me now.

Izaya laughed at his own response, greatly amused by his teasing, as he changed his mood at the push of a button.

8:52 PM Tsugaru: Uhh...sorry?

Shizuo was very lost in this conversation. First Psyche wanted him to talk more, then the next he was scolding him. It kind of pissed him off.

8:52 PM Psyche: ahaha, easy, easy, lighten up, will you? but now let me ask you a question. Do you like men? ;)

Shizuo bit his lip as he read over the message a few times. Sure, he went over this option in his mind a few times...but to see it actually written out was completely different. He typed up a reply before he erased it and started over...,only to do the same with that a few more messages that came after. Finally, he decided that he would just tell Psyche the truth.

8:56 PM Tsugaru: I don't know

Izaya clicked his tongue as a mischievous grin overcame his face.

8:56 PM Psyche: Oh really now? Well then . . . how would you like to find out?

The blonde tried to make sense of Psyche's message, but simply couldn't.

8:56 PM Tsugaru: find out? how?

8:56 PM Psyche: Ahahah! I never knew that Tsu-chan could be so innocent~ Allow me to rephrase . . . How would you like to have a bit of . . . fun? And of course if you don't realize what i mean by that, well then how would you like to see what the sexiest man alive looks like . . . naked? ;D

Shizuo stared at the screen for a bit, not believing the black print that he was reading. He took a deep breath and tried to shake naughty pictures out of his head while trying to think of a response.

8:58 PM Tsugaru: How would that...work...? It's not like I can see you or anything...I can just...imagine I'm doing it with a girl...wait how does sex on IM even work?

8:58 PM Psyche: Oh? So you are interested! tell me Tsu-chan, have you ever sexted with anyone before?

8:58 PM Tsugaru: Sex-ted? what is that?

Izaya nearly slammed his head into the desk at this question. 'How old is this guy?!'

Regardless, Izaya was horny and in need of some 'fun', so he decided to answer straight forwardly.

9:01 PM Psyche: It's when people text back and forth with the intent of sex. Do you understand?

9:01 PM Tsugaru: Yeah, but how does it work?

9:01 PM Psyche: you basically type out what you want to do to that person.

As an afterthought, Izaya decided to add on to the message.

9:01 PM Psyche: Ah~ and if you would like, I wouldn't mind sending a few . . . pictures. ;D

The word 'pictures' made the blondes face turn pink as images already started to come into his head. He knew this was wrong, but for some reason...he couldn't stop. He knew he should sign off but...something about Psyche...

9:03 PM Tsugaru: I'm game, you start then

9:03 PM Psyche: Very well then, but please, do be gentle now, Tsu-chan~

Izaya hummed, enjoying his little "teasing", as he thought up how to start. Tapping his long fingers along the desk, they drummed a little rhythm, pausing every so often. Finally the raven haired teen flicked his tongue in derision.

9:05 PM Psyche: A-aah, nggh, Tsu-chan, touch me . . . please. *runs hands slowly along inner thighs*

Shizuo bit his lip as he read the text over and tried to imagine the scenario.

9:05 PM Tsugaru: *leans forward to your ear and bites it softly* touch you where, Psyche?

Izaya grinned at the fast reply. 'Seems like he's getting comfortable with this,' he thought silently.

9:05 PM Psyche: Nggh, no fair, Tsu-chan. Teasing is mean. *leans up and bites your neck, as hands flow freely along your chest and sides*

9:05 PM Tsugaru: why isn't teasing fair? *grabs your hands and pins them above your head*

9:05 PM Psyche: Ahh? *squirms against your hold and sucks on neck*

9:05 PM Psyche: why don't you tell me?

9:06 PM Tsugaru: *lets out a low moan and shoves you down onto the bed* I want to hear you sing Psyche.

9:06 PM Psyche: *groans and thrusts hips upward* don't stop. . .

Shizuo spread his legs as he felt heat start to travel downward.

"Damn it," He mumbled to himself before typing a reply.

9:07 PM Tsugaru: *takes off your shirt and throws it to the side, before leaning down and biting hard on your neck with your hands still pinned*

Izaya smirked at the screen, enjoying the conversation. He allowed his thoughts to travel to a certain blond classmate, picturing these things happening between the two of them instead.

9:07 PM Psyche: *moans and brings foot up to rub against your crotch*

9:07 PM Psyche: Tsugaru . . . m-more

"F-fuck . . ." The blonde breathed out.

9:08 PM Tsugaru: *moans deeply before biting hard on your neck and breaking the skin* More what Psyche? *licks the blood on your neck*

Izaya shivered at the text, as he felt a strong sense of arousal pooling within him. He could almost feel the blonde's breath on his neck as he asked that and it made his breath hitch just a bit.

9:08 PM Psyche: *whimpers* I-I want more. I want to touch you.

9:08 PM Tsugaru: *chuckles and breathes into your ear* where is the fun in that? *pulls away and kisses down your neck*

Shizuo could now feel himself growing hard. He had never done this, let alone with another man. Wait . . .

9:08 PM Tsugaru: ((when do we send pictures?))

Izaya's eyes slit closed in a fox like manner as a cheeky grin formed at the blunt question.

9:08 PM Psyche: Neh, Tsu-chan~ so impatient, i see. But as you wish, one picture coming right up!

Quickly turning his webcam on, Izaya stripped himself of his shirt and made sure to turn his head, with one hand tracing along his nipple to excite the man, as he took the picture, and sent it in the IM.

Shizuo clicked open the image and caught himself staring at it. It was so . . . . seductive. He wasn't sure how to respond to it.

9:10 PM Tsugaru: *bites your nipple as I run my hands down your body*

'Psyche has a nice body . . ., ' Shizuo thought, trailing off.

9:10 PM Psyche: ((send a pic too, Tsu-chan? I'm dying to see what that tall, muscular body looks like that you described ;D))

9:10 PM Psyche: *shivers and crosses legs uncomfortably, biting back a moan*

The blonde took off his shirt and turned on his web cam to take a picture of his chest. He made sure that his toned muscles were easy to see so he didn't look like a liar.

9:11 PM Tsugaru: *takes off my shirt so you can see my chest* ((lmao eager? XD))

Receiving the picture, Izaya's eyes widened dramatically at the site. This guy had a very, very, VERY nice body. His chest was toned and tanned just right and the sight of it nearly made the raven drool.

9:11 PM Psyche: ((LOL hypocrite!)) *thrusts slowly upwards and licks your jaw line, seductively*

9:11 PM Psyche: Tsu-chan, do you . . . want me? *breathes harshly*

9:11 PM Tsugaru: *licks down your chest and looks up, meeting my gold eyes with your reddish eyes* I want you psyche *grabs you pants with a smirk*

Izaya pants at the message, as he shakily undid his belt and zipper, pulling out his hard on.

9:11 PM Psyche: H-haaa . . . Now who's the eager one?

The blonde runs his hand over the painful bulge in his pants and moans deeply. "A-aahh, uhh . . ."

9:12 PM Tsugaru: *pulls down your pants, kissing as I do so*

9:12 PM Psyche: *presses foot in between your legs* H-hurry . . .

Izaya continued to write as he now began to pump himself slowly.

Shizuo gulps hard as he pulls himself out of his underwear, hissing at the cold air.

9:13 PM Tsugaru: *grabs your hard on and pushes your legs open more. I bite your thighs and flick my eyes up to meet yours*

Izaya hissed, now very much turned on, as images floated around his head of him doing these things with a hot headed monster he'd grown fond of.

9:13 PM Psyche: ((more pics~?)) *arms now free, I pull at the zipper of your pants, moaning*

9:13 PM Tsugaru: ((yeah, you first))

The former brunette licked his lips as he waited for images of Psyche to come up.

Izaya snickered at the sultry attitude of this blond. 'My, my, what a drastic change from what I thought you were like~'

Regardless, Izaya spread his legs and leaned back a bit, before taking another picture, which showed his nipples all the way downwards . . . Deciding to take another picture, he leaned over in another position and put his hand over his throbbing cock, a little bead of pre cum poking out, before he decided to send that as well.

9:14 PM Psyche: ((that satisfying enough for ya~?))

9: 15 PM Psyche: Tsu-Tsugaru, I n-need, ngggh . . .

9:15 PM Tsugaru: *bites your thighs and licks up to you cock*

Shizuo rid himself completely of his pants and turned on his camera. He thrust his hips up to get a good shot of his half erect penis. He still found this whole thing weird and felt a bit ashamed and . . . dirty as he looked over the image. Still, he decided he was too far gone to back out now and sends the picture.

9: 17 PM Psyche: *gasps and arches back, thrusting into your hand, with eyes glazed over* tsu-tsugaru! stop teasing already! mmmngh!

Izaya by now had switched his position so he could stroke himself easier. All the pent up sexual frustration he'd been dealing with lately was now flowing right out of him and he felt elated.

9:17 PM Tsugaru: *chuckles and pulls off your underwear before licking your tip teasingly*

"U-uuhhh!" The blonde threw his head back in a deep moan as he began pumping a lot faster.

Izaya blinked as he stroked his inner thigh with one hand and then quickly brought it around to cup at one of his balls, twisting it around in his hand.

'D-damn! For a beginner, this guy sure knows what he's doing!' Breath coming out in short, heavy steps, Izaya continued to fist his cock with his other hand, as he went back and forth typing his reply.

9:17 PM Psyche: *leans up to bite your chest, silencing a moan as one hand comes up and pulls out your erection*

Shizuo started to type before something horrible happened. There was a knock on the door. "Nii-san, I need you to come help me with dinner." Shizuo let out a low growl and glared at the door. 'Dammit, Kasuka!' He thought to himself before typing a quick message.

9:17 PM Tsugaru: Gotta go, bye.

He signed off quickly, just as his brother opened the door to the room. The blonde was horrified as he turned to meet the gaze of his younger brother while hastily pulling up his pants. "Dammit, Kasuka! Don't you knock!?"

Izaya continued to pump himself vigorously, his entire body flushed and wanton, before glancing at the screen again. What met his eyes caused him to stop entirely. _'Gotta go, bye?'_ Izaya read, frowning. Suddenly his entire face became livid with anger. "THE FUCK?! I don't even get a proper reason?! THE HELL KIND OF GUY IS THIS?!" Izaya growled, trembling in anger.

'_And just when I was getting close too . . .'_

Izaya huffed and didn't even bother responding before logging out of the dating website all together. Seriously, he wondered why he even bothered at times.

Shutting down his computer with a grouchy demeanor, Izaya moved to his bed to continue his . . . "business" with an air of finality and anger clouding his every move.

* * *

_Hey guys~ I hope you like this story ^^ As much it seems like a PWP it actually has some plot. It's been a lot of fun so far writing this..Shizuo and Izaya are so naughty~ _

_**Review Everyone! :D**_


	2. The Betting Game Has Begun

**Sext You Later**

Chapter 2: Jealousy

-Slayers64 and CloudsofSand

* * *

Eyes narrowed to barely open slits, Izaya walked through the halls of Raira Academy, with an irritated and exhausted gait. He was usually a big morning person, but after last night, it took him forever to fall asleep. Tsugaru had severely pissed him off, whoever the stranger was, and Izaya was not amused. He ran a hand through his unruly black locks of hair, that still had that bed head look and sighed with annoyance. He had a feeling that today just wasn't gonna be his day.

"Hey, Izaya!" The sound of an overly hyper brunet reached the future informant's ears. The wannabe doctor ran up and walked side by side with the raven. "How are you today? You look grumpy," Shinra said cheerfully.

Izaya tried his best to wave away the accusation, struggling to keep up a mask he didn't have the energy to put on in the first place. "Neh, Shinra~ There you go again making false accusations. I'm doing quite lovely, actually." Izaya forced a smile, that seemed to reassure the brunette.

"Hey did you hear the news?"

Izaya quirked a brow in slight interest. "No . . .? Why what happened?"

"Well apparently this group of girls is holding some sort of gambling bet to whoever can steal Shizuo's virginity. The one who does gets the pool and I hear that it's a lot of money too. Like . . . $600 worth; give or take," the doctor explained.

"I kind of feel bad for the guy. He's going to have all these girls hit on him so that they can get into his pants for money. How cruel~"

Izaya stiffened suddenly, not sure if he had heard right. His body instantly perked up as his mind raced. Deciding to play it off coyly, Izaya tossed his mess of raven hair to the side with a false laugh. "Ahahaha, oh Shinra, I'm not sure I heard you right. You're saying that . . .-" Izaya paused for all but a second, before continuing. "- that some group of girls have decided to make a bet on who could get laid with Shizuo first?" The raven tossed his head up in the air, laughing insanely. "Ah, that's so rich! Who would want to sleep with a monster in the first place?"

Izaya spat the last part, feeling his stomach knot.

If it had been with anyone else, Izaya wouldn't have found himself minding so much, but with Shizuo . . ., well Shizuo was different.

The thought of some group of girls touching what was rightfully his, caused a deep seed of fury to form in the pits of his stomach.

The hyper brunette studied Izaya for a moment, before sighing. "Apparently a lot of people." He shook his head sorrowfully. "I wish you two could just give up this feud of yours and just be friends. I mean . . ., what would you do if someone stole your virginity for money?" He asked curiously, raising his eyes to look over at his long time friend.

Izaya snorted at the brunette. "Heh, Shinra, encase you've forgotten, Shizuo was the one who claimed he hated me first, remember? I did nothing to provoke the protozoan~" As and after thought Izaya tapped the bottom of his chin, ignoring his friend's later question. "Neh, Shinra? So who were those girls who started the whole thing, out of curiosity? I think I'll go thank them for making the brute's life even more difficult~"

"Don't know. The only reason I know about it, is because they asked me what Shizuo's "type" was. I don't think he has one, honestly."

"Who doesn't have what?" The subject of the matter asked, walking up behind the two out of the blue.

Izaya nearly jolted at the sudden appearance of his blond classmate. _Why didn't he realize his presence earlier? _ Izaya wondered, his eyes snapping backwards to the blond.

"Ah~ Shizu-chan! I thought you would be too preoccupied by now, having fun with some cheap whores to come pay a visit~" Izaya purred, forcing his body to take on a more relaxed outlook.

The tall blonde gave the future informant a confused look. "What the hell are you babbling about Flea?" He asked.

"Man Shizuo, excuse my language but you look like shit." Shinra said in an attempt to avert attention away from what Izaya said. Shizuo looked over to Shinra, then down at his feet.

"Yeah . . ., I was, uhh . . . up really late last night."

Izaya blinked, watching the blond closely now. At first he hadn't noticed so much, too preoccupied with his own thoughts, but now focusing more diligently, Shizuo looked just as shitty as Izaya, himself did.

"Oh~? Does Shizu-chan not know about his inevitable fate to come?" Izaya teased, a little surprised that the blond had yet to attack him.

"What the hell are you talking about? The only fate I see is kicking your ass in about two minutes." Shizuo retorted, getting more annoyed as the seconds ticked on by.

With a "tsk, tsk" sound of his lips, Izaya waved his index finger back and forth, condescendingly. "Now, now, Shizu-chan~ I know my ass is an attractive target and all, but please, do let up on all the attention. It's really too much!" Izaya smugly replied back, eyeballing the expression on his enemy's face.

The blonde aimed a sudden punch at Izaya's head, missing as Izaya ducked just in time. Shizuo growled lightly and tried to punch the future informant with his other hand, only for him to duck once again.

"Stay fucking still, you damn flea! I'm too tired to chase you today!" Shizuo growled at the smirking raven.

Izaya shook his head in response. "Neh, Shizu-chan, you really are stupid, you know that? Nobody in their right mind would just stand there and take a hit from your brutish strength~"

Dodging yet another punch at the conclusion of this statement, Izaya pounced forwards, taking his chance to pull out his switch blade. Releasing the blade, he tauntingly drew nearer, nicking the blonde's cheek in the process.

"Ah~ How pretty! Red really suits you, ya know, Shizu-chan?" Izaya smirked, admiring his work, before rounding around the blonde's back.

"Fuck off!" Shizuo yelled. He was about to try and punch Izaya again, when a feminine voice cut him off.

"Shizuo-san!" The tall blonde looked over his shoulder and saw a busty female with long, blonde hair standing next to Shinra. He straightened up his posture and turned more towards the girl. He was sure that he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place where.

"Hey, u-uhm . . ."

"Vorona." The girl answered with a sweet smile.

"Oh yeah . . . What's up?" He asked the attractive female with a light blush on his face.

A little confused as to why his playmate had suddenly stopped, Izaya tilted his head, and spotted the reason. Vorona: a popular, Russian transfer student.

A little miffed and put off that Shizuo had stopped due to her mere appearance alone, Izaya allowed his scalding gaze to switch from the attractive female to his blond classmate.

What caught his gaze, made him freeze in shock. A faint and almost indiscernible pink blush etched its way across his classmate's face. Izaya faltered, taken aback, as he watched the two's transaction.

"Oh, well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime." The woman asked with a hint of seduction in her face that made Izaya want to gag.

"Out? Like . . . you mean on a date or something?" The blonde asked, slightly embarrassed. He wasn't used to people hitting on him, let alone asking him out.

"Oh, uhm . . . s-" Before Shizuo could finish his sentence, Izaya cut him off.

Izaya burst out in a fit of forceful laughter.

"Ahahah! Y-you! You can't be serious! Shizu-chan of all people? Vorona-san, I would've thought you'd have better tastes than that!" Izaya but in.

He couldn't help forcing his way into the conversation. He really didn't want to hear the blond submit to the beautiful Russian girl so easily. In his mind Shizuo wasn't allowed to like anyone else, unless it was him, let alone to date them. It just wasn't right! Because . . . Shizuo was his,

Izaya decided, firmly. What belonged to Izaya, was Izaya's alone, and nobody else's. He had always . . . been the rather possessive type.

Vorona blinked, before taking a step towards Shizuo.

"Shizuo-san is my taste." The woman turned towards the towering blonde. "Is he a friend of yours, Shizuo-san?"

"Tch, hardly, more like an annoying pest." Shizuo growled while glaring at Izaya, silently telling him to shut up.

"Well . . . I want to know, did you want to go out Shizuo-san? Maybe we can go to the arcade, or Russian sushi, or something like that . . ."

Before Shizuo could open his mouth to respond, Izaya speedily cut in. Wrapping a hand around the blonde's arm, Izaya leaned forwards into the young woman's space, sneering slightly.

"I'm sorry~ But the trust is, you're out of luck, because . . . Shizuo is fucking me."

The words easily flowed out of the raven's mouth, without him even realizing it.

Grinning, he stared up at his secret crush with a hint of amusement and interest in his eyes, gauging his reaction.

Shizuo faltered and stared at Izaya, completely taken aback on what Izaya just said. It took a moment to process what his enemy just hinted at and it didn't fully take effect, until Vorona turned and walked away.

"What?! No! Wait! I'm not gay!" He called after her, not getting a sign of her turning back.

The blonde growled and flared at Izaya. "What the fuck, Flea!? Do you hate me so god damn much, that you won't let me go out with anyone? Piss off Izaya." Shizuo stormed off, leaving Shinra and Izaya alone. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So . . ." Shinra started, not quite knowing what to say.

Recovering quickly, Izaya smirked, smugly. "Ah~ That brute really is too much fun to mess with. I swear, Shinra, it's almost as if he intentionally puts himself into these situations. Obviously, I would do something to mess with him~ Hmm, he never learns." Izaya grinned, before waving his hand and practibly twirling away.

"Huh? W-wait!" Shinra put up a hand to try and stop him, but it was a futile attempt, as he watched his friend's back turn around a corner.

Letting out a sigh, Shinra shook his head. "Sometimes, I just don't understand him . . ."

**-Time skip: After School- **

Face drawn up in a scowl, Izaya was pissed. How dare that whore ask "his" Shizu-chan out? And why did Shizuo have to get so pissed? Yes, it was an act of jealousy, but really, Izaya was helping the guy out. This girl was nothing but trouble. She would just use him: fuck him and leave him.

Izaya knew her type and the thought of her doing that to Shizuo didn't sit well with him.

Ever since the initial situation that morning, Izaya hadn't been able to let it go the entire day. Shinra had asked him multiple times what was wrong, but Izaya had always brushed him off each time. So in his free time between classes, Izaya had decided to do a little information collecting. It would seem that Vorona happened to be in an after school sport. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to pay the beautiful woman a visit~

Rounding the corner, Izaya saw the girl's locker room approaching in his line of vision. Smirking, he allowed himself to pick up speed, until he came to a stop in front of the doors. Izaya had gotten a tid-bit of information that the woman had headed to the locker room already, so now all the raven had to do was wait.

Sure enough, the target came walking out of the locker room within a few minutes and by the looks of it, she was the last one in there. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the future informant standing right outside the door, before continuing out.

"You stalking me now?" She dropped her gym bag at her feet, standing in front of Izaya with her arms crossed in a stuck up manor. "You jealous or something?"

The woman ran a hand through her locks to pull the pony tail holder out, freeing her gold strands.

Izaya took a menacing step forwards, boxing the woman in between the wall and himself. "Oh you could say that . . ." His eyes screamed danger, his breath hot on her face. It wasn't that uncommon that Izaya got close up and personal to people when trying to intimidate them. It was a very effective tactic after all~

Izaya smiled at the girl. "So I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to guess why it is that I'm here now."

Vorona pushed herself up into Izaya's body and locked her arms around the raven's neck.

"Oh I have a fair idea." The woman said, eyes overtaken with lust and seduction evident in her voice. "You tell me you Shizuo's boyfriend so I don't date him, because you want me." She purred as she leaned forward and licked Izaya's cheek, getting the complete opposite idea of what Izaya was really there for.

Izaya's reaction was instant. Disgust. Pure and simple disgust. Shoving the woman off of him, she fell to the ground with a shocked expression on her pale features.

"What the hell! That's not at all what I meant, you whore!"

Vorona blinked, completely confused on what was going on now, before her eyes settled into a cold glare. She stood back up and folded her arms over her breasts once again.

"I see now. You jealous." She said simply with a smirk.

Izaya rolled his eyes at the Russian girl's cluelessness. "You don't say?" He asked sarcastically, before adding on as an afterthought. "And it's _you're_ jealous, not _you_ jealous." He emphasized, mirroring her crossed arm position, smugly.

"And yes, I'll admit it~ I am jealous. But you know . . . I've sort of been wondering something. Were you the girl who started that whole gambling bet on who could steal Shizuo's virginity first?" Izaya asked, simply.

The Russian female smirked.

"You very smart Izaya Orihara. It's true, I did start it. Don't think it would have anything to do with you. He don't want your dick." The woman said mockingly, while grabbing her bag and pushing passed Izaya. "Why don't you just go home? You can't do anything. He hates you, so why you try?"

Izaya, rather than being offended, grinned widely at the woman. Yanking her back by the arm, he made sure that they had direct eye contact. His crimson red eyes glared forcefully into her indigo ones.

"Listen here . . . Vorona . . ." The lack of an honorific made the woman flinch slightly, along with the firm grip he had on her arm.

"Shizu-chan is mine. Stay away from him and we won't have a problem~ I'll put all of this behind us. However . . ." this was when his voice took on an icy edge.

". . . Go against what I say, and I promise you, I'll make your life hell."

Izaya held strong to the woman's arm, ignoring her struggle to get away, as he waited patiently for her answer.

"What do you except to gain out of this? I could easily lie to you." Finally, the girl managed to get the raven haired man off of her arm. "Even if I tell you I will leave him alone, you still have to worry about all the other girls who are trying to get him. You don't scare me Izaya Orihara. You no more than a scared boy with a silly crush." The woman said before walking out of the locker room, leaving the informant alone.

Standing alone in the hall way in front of the girl's sports locker room, Izaya's head was downcast. To any normal person, it would seem as if the teen was saddened by this obvious fact, but in reality, a small, almost invisible smirk was forming. "If that's the way it's gonna be . . . then I'll gladly play your game." These were Izaya Orihara's final thoughts before exiting the building.a

* * *

_Psyche has logged in. _

_Tsugaru has logged in. _

8:17 PM Tsugaru: Uhmm...hey Psyche.

8:17 PM Psyche: Ah~ Hello there Tsu-chan! I've been waiting for you!

8:18 PM Tsugaru: Yeah uhm...about last time...

8:18 PM Psyche: Last time? :o

8:19 PM Psyche: Aaaaah, i remember! you really pissed me off with that one~

8:19 PM Tsugaru: Yeah...well...I just wanted...to..apologize..

8:20 PM Tsugaru: You see..my brother..

Cutting him off, Izaya typed up a reply. He really couldn't bring himself to give a shit at the moment.

8:21 PM Psyche: Neh, Tsu-chan~ don't worry about that right now! I have something more important I want to request of you.

8:22 PM Tsugaru: uhh..okay, what's that?

8:24 PM Psyche: Ahahah~ Eager, are we? but let me cut to the chase . . .

8:24 PM Psyche: I want you to sext .

Shizuo blinked as he stared at the odd request from his new found 'friend'.

_"So much for his well planned out apology."_ Shizuo sighed before reaching for the keyboard to type up a reply.

* * *

_Sorry about the delays everyone._ _Slayers and I are writing this story, but since it is a collab...it's going to take a little bit longer then normal updates because both her and I are in school as well as have personal lives. We also have another story that we're writing Project: Psychedelic. You can go read it on her account, it's a really funny and fun story ^^ _

_**Review Everyone~**  
_

_**-Clouds  
**_


	3. Getting Your Number

**Sext you later**

Chapter 3

- Slayers64 and CloudsofSand

* * *

8: 26 PM Tsugaru: You want to sext?

Shizuo wasn't quite sure if he was comfortable with this whole situation.

8: 26 PM Psyche: duh, Tsu-chan~ I wouldn't have asked otherwise. Awe, is it that I'm not good enough for you? ;_;

8: 26 PM Tsugaru: No! no that's not it...err...how do we start?

Izaya smirked at the response. This guy was so . . . innocent. Was he really that concerned about hurting another person's feelings, that he would go and do something he wasn't comfortable with in the first place? Heh; humans are quite something . . .

8:28 PM Psyche: aha~ how is it that you would like me to service you then? let's start with that

Shizuo tilted his head and he looked at the screen like it was a difficult math test.

8:31 PM Tsugaru: service me?

Izaya nearly snorted in laughter. He had almost forgotten how naive this guy was. It was almost rather . . . cute. He snickered.

8:31 PM Psyche: Ahaha! Stupid Tsu-chan~ it means what would you like me to do for you? You know . . . what turns you on?

What turns him on? Shizuo really wasn't sure what turns him on...

8:33 PM Tsugaru: what turns you on?

Izaya thought a moment, rolling his head to the side in contemplation. His face lit up in mirth, as he came up with his answer.

8:36 PM Psyche: blond hair, honey eyes, and a personality that's rough around the edges~

Shizuo stared at the screen, reading the lines of text over and over. Did he . . . know this person? That was almost an exact description of himself.

8: 38 PM Tsugaru: I have blonde hair and honey eyes . . .

do you like girls?

Izaya was taken aback by the response. Where did that come from? He scratched the back of his head.

8:42 PM Psyche: Ah? Girls are cute too~ but i much prefer men. What about you Tsu-chan?

8:42 PM Tsugaru: I like...both...I guess...I mean I like you so I guess I like both...

8:42 PM Psyche: Really? Aww~ you make me blush! ^/^ Now I'll definitely have to give you something to reward your efforts . . .

The blonde felt his face heat up at the realization that he admitted that he liked Psyche . . . Where did that come from? He didn't really care about this man . . . ., right?

8:46 PM Tsugaru: how do we start?

8:46 PM Psyche: shall we start gentle today~? ***threads fingers through your hair and pulls you into a kiss***

8:48 PM Tsugaru: ***kisses you back with more force, and pulls you close***

Shizuo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as he envisioned the scene and licked his lips eagerly.

8:50 PM Psyche: ***pulls back and breathes into your ear***

T-tsu-chan . . . tell me what you want to do to me.

The blonde bit his lip, trying to decide if he should restrain himself, or let himself go. He would never meet Psyche . . .

8:50 PM Tsugaru: I want to push you on the bed and take you nice and hard ***licks your ear***

Where that came from . . ., Shizuo would never know . . .

Izaya batted his crimson eyes at the reply, sultrily. Getting an idea, he unbuttoned his shirt half way, exposing his navel, and parts of his chest, as he turned on his webcam. Taking the picture, Izaya made sure to position a finger, so that it was just barely brushing against his hardened nipple, and took the picture, exposing his neck and all the way down his abdomen . . .

8:55 PM Psyche: ***whispers in your ear***

You mean like this~?

And Izaya sent the picture.

Shizuo waited for the image to download, and felt the heat rise to his face, at the seductive picture. Psyche was just so . . . . hot . . . He turned on his webcam to take a picture, but accidentally hit the video button instead, and started to unbutton his white shirt, not realizing the show he was putting on for Psyche.

Izaya's face flushed a whole new level of red at the erotic strip show he was given. He really hadn't expected that one. Tsugaru . . . really did have a nice body, and he couldn't even see his face!

His hand subconsciously made its way down to his zipper, at the tightening of his jeans.

8:59 PM Psyche: ***moans loudly***

Ts-tsugaru . . . Ahhn, please pleasure me.

Shizuo looked at the screen, and cursed once seeing he turned on the video, instead of taking a simple picture. He promptly shut it off, and felt extremely stupid. He looked over at the message from Psyche, and bit his lip.

9:03 PM Tsugaru: ***shoves you down***

The blonde spread his legs in an attempt to ease his discomfort.

9:03 PM Psyche: Hurry. ***wraps arms around your neck and pulls you closer, biting your neck***

9:05 PM Tsugaru: ***pulls your pants and underwear down***

You have to make me want it...

Shizuo unzipped his pants, and was about o shove them to the ground, but remembered to lock the door this time, and returned to his . . . activities . . .

Izaya's eyes widened at the challenge. 'How unexpected . . .'

Unzipping his jeans all the way, he shoved them to the ground, past his shoes. Now clothed in only a pair of red boxers and his unbuttoned shirt, he typed up an eager reply.

9:08 PM Psyche: Hahh . . . ***sucks on bite wound and licks***

Am I . . . not seductive enough already?

9: 08 PM Tsugaru: I'm not hard yet am I?

Izaya ran a hand through his bangs. He liked this new found confidence Tsugaru had shown. It was . . . alluring.

9:11 PM Psyche: Getting cocky now, aren't we?

*******brings you down for a kiss, and sucks on your bottom lip, one hand sliding down your stomach***

9:15 PM Tsugaru: ***groans* **Psyche . . . ***pulls closer***

Shizuo mimicked the action of Psyche, and ran his hand down his stomach, to grab his hardening length. He felt . . . dirty, but it felt too good to be wrong.

9:16 PM Psyche: ***slips tongue in your mouth, and glides hand over your arousal***

9:16 PM Tsugaru: ***runs tongue over yours and thrusts into your hand***

Shizuo grabbed his length and started to pump himself.

Izaya felt himself growing hotter as the two continued onwards. His own hand slipped into his boxers, and began to stroke his length teasingly, his breath hitching.

9:19 PM Psyche: ***sucks on your tongue and pumps your cock, slowly***

Hard, now? ;)

9:21 PM Tsugaru: ***kisses you hard*** yeah...very hard ***goes between your legs***

"A-Ahhh . . ." Shizuo moaned, as he sped up his pace.

Izaya groaned, picturing this scenario with his favorite blond playmate instead, as he began pumping his own need, harder.

9:24 PM Psyche: that so . . . ***gasps breathlessly, and grinds against you***

9:24 PM Tsugaru: ***spreads your legs and takes you in my mouth* **((can I see more pics?))

Izaya began breathing through his nose, as his breaths became more ragged. Pulling down his boxers, he centered the cam so that it showed his legs spread, and up in the air, pre-cum leaking off of his tip.

Sending the picture, he typed his reply.

9:28 PM Psyche: ((send me some too)) ***moans crazily, and bucks deep into your mouth***

S-suck me . . .haaah, harder . . .

Shizuo blushed harder and threw his head back slightly. This who thing was making him so physically hot. He grabbed his webcam, and took a picture of his fully erect penis, and sent it off to his internet fuck buddy.

9:33 PM Tsugaru: ***sucks you harder***

Izaya by now was so hot he could barely stand it, so without another thought, he replied.

9:33 PM Psyche: Tsu-chan, take . . . me. ***pushes you backwards and climbs onto your chest***

Shizuo moaned loudly, as he felt himself about to burst.

9:34 PM Tsugaru: Psy-Psyche...a-ahh... ***thrusts into you hard***

9:36 PM Psyche: A-aaah! D-don't I even get any p-prep? ***moans and digs fingers into your hair***

Izaya began teasing the foreskin of his erection and with his other hand, began probing around his entrance. He wasn't about to take the time and find lube. He just wanted to feel "Shizuo" inside of him, even if it was just his mental fantasies pushing him on.

Shizuo was almost so far gone, that he couldn't type, but not quite at that point just yet. He saw something about prep, but had no idea what that was . . .; it wasn't like this was something he did on a daily basis, so he didn't really have much knowledge on gay sex.

9:38 PM Tsugaru: Prep? ***pulls out and thrusts back in***

Izaya thrust a finger inside himself, biting his lip, as he probed his innards. His mind was foggy, and he couldn't think straight.

9:40 PM Psyche: n-never mind, just focus on what you're doing . . . ***groans and presses downwards onto your cock***

Shizuo knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, and pumped harder.

9:40 PM Tsugaru: psyche... ***keeps pushing hard into you***

Izaya was nearing his limit, but not yet. He added another finger, and thrust upwards into himself, hitting his prostate. White shot across his vision, as he became disorientated for a few blinding seconds. His mind and body was overcome with lust and sexual sensations, as his other hand began jerking himself off, wildly.

9:41 PM Psyche: a-almost there. Tsu-chan, kiss me

9:41 PM Tsugaru: ***kisses you, while thrusting in*** P-Psyche...a-ahhh...

Shizuo felt so hot . . . he'd masturbated in the past before, but never had it felt this good.

9:41 PM Psyche: Ahhhhn! ***moans into kiss, while meeting your thrusts*** D-don't back out now, Tsu-chan . . . mmmmn, gonna c-cum soon . . .

Izaya typed, as he felt his release getting closer and closer, his fingers striking his prostate dead on with each thrust, as he relentlessly pumped his cock in tune with the thrusting. His bangs were slick with sweat, sticking to his forehead, as he was rendered a hot mess. He'd needed this and boy, did it feel good.

9:43 PM Tsugaru: P-Psyche...I'm gonna...

Shizuo didn't get to finish his typing, as he let himself go. A string of moans escaped his lips, as he repeatedly thrusted into his hand, to ride out his orgasm. His body relaxed, as he felt the euphoric sensation from the sexual release. He wasn't sure where the desire came from, but he wanted to feel Psyche's lips on his own.

Even though he didn't know him . . ., he wanted to feel the smooth friction of their lips connecting in a passionate kiss.

Izaya didn't bother with a reply, as he too reached his end, climaxing into his grip, stray cum painting the keyboard, and desk around him, as he rode out his own orgasm. Eyes partly closing in contentment, he smiled in spite of himself. 'How embarrassing . . .'

Finally snapping out of it, his breathing becoming shallow, he looked around for something to clean up the mess. Spotting a box of nearby tissues, he set forth on cleaning the mess up.

9:47 PM Tsugaru: Psyche?

Izaya paused in the middle of his cleaning, at the sound of the chat box going off. Briskly skimming his fingers over the keyboard, he typed up a response.

9:47 PM Psyche: Yes?

Shizuo sat there with his fingers curled on his keyboard. He wasn't sure if it was alright for him to ask or not. He typed it out a few times, only to erase it and retype it.

9:51 PM Tsugaru: Uhm...would it be okay...if I asked for your...number...?

He immediately regretted it and wished he could take it back.

Izaya paused. He wouldn't lie now; he was very much caught off guard in that instant. He wasn't expecting Tsugaru to be so bold as to ask such a question. He chuckled; he really should give the man more credit. Thinking over the request, Izaya tapped his finger against his chin. It would be more convenient than signing into this stupid dating website every day. He doubted it would cause any harm, so he typed his number into the chat.

The blonde on the other end of the computer, felt the corners of his mouth twitch up as he saw the cell phone number of Psyche. He flipped out his cell phone and added Psyche to his contacts.

9:51 PM Tsugaru: Uhm...is it okay that I text you...?

Finishing up the last bit of his cleaning, Izaya answered.

9:52 PM Psyche: Neh, neh, Tsu-chan~ Getting shy now, are we? What happened to all of that confidence just minutes ago?

9:52 PM Tsugaru: I'm going to text you, okay?

9:52 PM Psyche: aha~ much better; you may! i'll be logging off now

Shizuo shut off his computer and jumped onto his bed. He felt his heart flutter, and couldn't remove the smile on his face. This whole situation . . ., was so weird . . ., but it really made the blonde feel like he had someone that finally accepted him. He pulled out his cell phone, and scrolled down to the few contacts, before sending Psyche a text.

[[Err, thanks]]

Izaya shut off his own computer and grabbed his phone from the discarded jeans on the floor, before sinking onto the mattress of his own bed. Tsugaru seemed like a mildly shy guy. Not that Izaya cared much; he wasn't looking to read too deep into the man. He didn't favor him above anyone else. He was just a replacement, and he could become replaced at any given opportunity. It was cruel, he knew, but it was the truth.

So he decided to humor the man a bit with idle conversation.

[[Neh, Tsu-chan~ where do you live in japan out of curiosity?]]

Shizuo shifted to get himself under his covers on his bed. He didn't mind sleeping naked. He curled up into his blankets, and looked at the glowing text on his phone.

[[Ikebukuro...I'm a high school student.]]

Izaya twitched, uncomfortably. It was too cold to be sleeping naked. Going through his clothes, he put on a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, before returning to the conversation.

[[Really? :D same here! what a coincidence~]]

The blonde smiled as he read the text over and over. He didn't know what he was doing . . ., he just let his body take over, and felt like he could text Psyche all night long.

[[That's cool. Maybe we have met each other.]]

Izaya snorted at the childish reply. [[probably not~ it's a big place, after all.]]

Shizuo didn't know why, but he felt his heart strain slightly at that reply. [[Yeah...guess you're right. going to bed. night.]]

'That was sudden,' Izaya couldn't help but think.

[[ok. talk to you tomorrow?]]

[ [Yeah, talk to you tomorrow. Night.]] Shizuo shut off his phone, not waiting for a reply from his new friend. He wasn't sure why, but something inside of him didn't feel right.

[[sweet dreams~]] Izaya texted back, before glancing at the time. His eyes widened, sharply. 'Damn, I guess we've been talking longer than I thought.' He turned off his phone.

* * *

_A.N.-_

_Cloudsofsand: Yes, we know we are entirely perverted XD This chapter was a lot of fun to write XD So yeah, just so you all know this is a collaborated fic so the updates aren't going to be as fast as my other fics since both of us have to get a time to sit down and write for a few hours at a time and Slayers is still in HS and I work and go to college ^^; **REVIEW EVERYONE! It makes my plot bunnies very happy :'D **_

_Slayers: We did . . . this entire chapter in one night O.O I feel so proud of this accomplishment :')_

_**R&R please! **_


	4. The New Threat

**Sext You Later**

**-Slayers64 and CloudsofSand**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

There was a commotion. Groups of students clustered together, diving amongst themselves, as they whispered about, eyes darting from eye to eye, and back to the subject matter at hand. Izaya didn't need to see where their eyes traced, to know what they were looking at.

It was cruel, It was dirty, and it was his doing; posters everywhere, each hidden behind the student body, gathering around, gossping in their ill disguised whispers.

Izaya smirked to himself, tapping his finger nails delicately along the surface of his desk, as he stared idly at the door, waiting for a certain blondie to show up. But this time, it wasn't the usual blonde he wanted to see.

As if on cue, an angry Russian female came into the class room and stomped over to the dark haired man's desk. She slammed a piece of paper on the hard wood and glared angrily at Izaya.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Izaya didn't flinch. His eyes traveled up to the steaming blonde woman in front of him, and he played an innocent card.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He looked her dead in the eye, smiling gently, as his hands folded beneath his chin.

She looked livid. "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" She pushed the paper that she had slammed down onto his desk into the raven's face, her hands shaking in rage. By now, they were getting stares. Whispers flowed around them, as heads turned, staring from unseen papers and back to her. Izaya's eyes lazily traced the paper. He didn't read it. He already knew what it said.

Crimson eyes suddenly snapped open as if reading the writing on the paper for the very first time. "Oh my God . . . Vorona . . ., you have an STD?! WOAH! I would never have guessed. You know, if I were you, I wouldn't be broadcasting this to the whole world~" Izaya said with a sly gleam in his eyes.

Purple orbs were nearly bulging out of Vorona's head as she tried to contain her anger towards Izaya. "You did this!"

A mock look of hurt crossed the scheming raven's face, as he continued to toy with her. "Vorona . . ., how could you say that? I'm just as shocked as you are~" Behind his eyes, sparkled a hint of challenge, and Izaya knew that this girl could see it. The question was . . ., would she play along?

"Fuck you, Orihara!" The girl yelled as she leapt forward in a sad attempt to attack the challenging man. This action was pre-assumed though, and Izaya quickly dodged it.

"Now, now Vorona-san . . ., don't go attacking me, I'm innocent~" Izaya purred, with a Cheshire like grin.

The blonde woman growled and clenched her fists, which only earned more whispering from the crowd of people. Izaya smirked successfully, and opened his mouth, but closed it when he saw Shizuo enter the room.

His gaze traveled to the blonds', with the irate females glare following his line of sight to Shizuo Heiwajima. She growled. "Is that what this is about?"

Izaya blinked, not taking his eyes off of Shizuo, and lightly smirked when mocha orbs turned to his. Annoyed at being ignored, Vorona leaned over, her purple orbs glaring holes into Izaya's reddish ones.

"Fine . . .," she hissed, narrowing her gaze, "if that's how you want to play, then I'll just have to take him away from you, won't I?"

Izaya's gaze snapped back towards the busty Russian girl. He reached up and grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her close so that only she could hear what he had to say.

"You stay away from him. This is just a taste of what I can do." Blood red eyes glistened with malice as he looked into Vorona's eyes. He wasn't going to lose Shizuo to someone who he just met. A smack on the chalk board caused both of them to lose their staring contest. The teacher had a pointer slammed against the green board, looking at all the students.

"Alright kids, let's be adults and move passed this. Homework, get it out. Now."

Reluctantly, Vorona pulled away, glaring daggers at Izaya the entire way back to her seat. Shizuo had long since sat down at his own desk. Izaya wore a cheerful mask, but inside he was seething. How DARE that bitch say that to him? He felt his hand squeeze his pencil hard, almost to the point of breaking, before he relaxed the muscle. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but shake his head at the teacher's negligence to the issue of the obvious incident at hand.

Papers.

Everywhere.

Vorona would never live this down anytime soon.

With this small victory in mind, Izaya smugly returned his attention to the board. Minutes went by in the lesson, with students raising their hands to ask a question every so often, and their sensei answering them precisely. Frankly, the raven haired male was bored, and wasn't having any trouble understanding, so he simply put his head down to rest.

Just as he began dozing off, the teen's eyes snapped open, at the feeling of something hitting his shoulder. Blinking, the teen noticed a slip of paper. Looking around curiously, he shrugged, before returning his vision back to his desk, and reading the note.

_**Don't blame me. -V**_

'V? Vorona?' Izaya scratched his head, before redirecting his gaze to said female. Her back was turned to him, and just as he was about to throw the note back, something caught his eye.

Shizuo, sitting two desks up from her, turned, with a piece of paper in his hands, and gazed at Vorona in disbelief, before motioning towards himself, to make sure it was really meant for him.

Izaya raised his eyebrow in confusion. What could that slut be telling Shizuo that would be worth the blonde's attention? His heart nearly stopped when he saw a pink dusting grace the blonde's cheeks, as he nodded at the blonde Russian. A coy smirk broke out on Vorona's lips, as if telling Izaya that she was ahead of him. She was one step toward Shizuo. _His_ Shizuo.

The dark haired teen clenched his pencil so hard that it snapped in his hands, but he paid no mind to it. He was pissed off. Nobody shows Izaya up like that, especially not some Russian whore. The bell sounded, but the future informant didn't move. He just sat there and watched as the blonde female approached the male blonde.

"I cannot wait to see you there!"

_Then she did it_. She really fucking did it. Izaya was seeing red as he saw himself torturing Vorona in the cruelest ways.

She got up on her tip toes, leaned forward, and pressed her lips against Shizuo's.

In that moment, Izaya swore he felt his heart clench, as the look of pleasant surprise flittered across _his _blonde's face. He seethed silently, his hands balling themselves into fists, as he watched the two kiss. Vorona skillfully meshed her lips with the mocha eyed teen, as Shizuo clumsily kissed back. Again, Izaya felt his heart twist, cruelly. He'd always figured Shizuo would be a clumsy kisser and yet . . ., he'd still always wanted to feel those lips against his own. Now this bitch just decided she wanted to step in and fuck things up?

Before the kiss could heat up anymore, Izaya stood up.

He marched right over and pulled Vorona off without a second thought. Shizuo immediately started to glare at his nemesis.

"Go fuck off, Flea!"

Izaya tore his eyes away from the female that he pulled away and looked into the angry caramel orbs that belonged to the source of his heart attack. How did things come to this? How had he made someone that he wanted so badly hate him?

He had to come up with an excuse. Nobody was going to fucking make out with Shizuo if he couldn't. _The blonde was his._

"Sorry, I just couldn't stand the sight of that ungodly scene~ I was saving everyone else from the torture. Honestly Shizu-chan, do you practice on your pillow or something? You have to be the worst kisser I have ever seen!" Even though it hurt him to make fun of the blonde, it was the only way that he was ever able to gain his undivided attention.

Shizuo glared hatefully at the raven, feeling frustration, and rage fill him.

"The fuck is your problem, Izaya?!" He thrusted his arms to the side in question, feeling a vein throbbing at his temple.

Said teen in question blinked in surprise. Shizuo . . . called him by name. That was unexpected . . .

He was still shaking slightly, but he tried to cover it up with talk. "Neh, Shizu-chan~ I'm just giving some pointers. It's a simple kiss. It's not that hard, I don't understand what you're getting so worked up about." He waved his hand around, dismissively, before being caught off guard, as a larger hand grabbed his arm roughly, pushing him into the black board.

"I'm not fucking playing around anymore, Flea . . . I don't need advice from some parasite who doesn't even fucking have a date! What's with you and your sick hobbies?! It's like you go out of your way to intentionally fuck up my day for your own enjoyment! JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Something in Izaya's chest pulled tight as he felt a flood of emotions run through him; anger, love, rejection . . .

Maybe he should just give up . . . .

His eyes wandered over to catch a glimpse of the smirking Russian that was out of Shizuo's sight. It was a smirk of victory . . . There was no way that he was ever going to let that bitch win. With a new found determination in his eyes, the raven haired male locked his eyes with his blonde nemesis. Shizuo's anger filled eyes quickly reflected confusion when he felt a pair of soft, warm lips on his own.

Suddenly Izaya felt all of those emotions he kept hidden away, surface as the world around them seemed to spin. With desperation, he pressed his lips against the blonde's over and over again, meshing their lips together, in light, yet firm touches. His hands subconsciously moved up to his supposedly most hated/loved classmate, and threaded his fingers into the blond tresses, pulling slightly. His eyes were kept firmly shut, in fear of losing sight of his objective if they were open, and he continued to put all of his focus onto the teen against him.

Nibbling on the male's lower lip, Izaya teased his tongue against the soft flesh, earning a surprised gasp, to which he quickly took the chance to swipe his tongue inside. Tasting the teen slowly, Izaya found himself enjoying the kiss, despite the circumstances, and the one sided feeling of it all, and was almost surprised when a sudden push, parted them, feeling his back crush more so into the blackboard, painfully.

There stood a flushed and very, very lost looking Shizuo Heiwajima, as he wiped his mouth, staring wide-eyed at Izaya. Remembering his bearings, Izaya cut in, before he could be questioned.

"Ahahaha! Now THAT, Shizu-chan, is how you kiss someone~" He winked, sticking his tongue out slightly.

Shizuo growled at the future informant. "I don't need your advice; I already have a fucking date." Grabbing his back pack, the blonde started to make his way out of the classroom with Vorona in tow.

"Ahahaha, that's where you're wrong, Shizu-chan~ I _do_ have a date! It's with Shinra~"

Shizuo stopped abruptly, causing the Russian female to run into his back. He looked over at Izaya in pure shock and disbelief. The dark haired male merely looked back with that cocky smirk on his face. The blonde male wasn't sure why, but hearing that Shinra and Izaya were involved was . . . unsettling to him. He quickly made his way out of the classroom and towards the boy's bathroom. He didn't care that Vorona was following him; he just needed some time to think.

Once he was sure that the two had left, Izaya bit his lip, before randomly striking his fist backwards against the black board. Papers fluttered down, that were previously pinned up on the wall, and chalk rolled off of the still from the sudden force.

Izaya ignored it all, eyes turning downcast.

". . . Dammit," he whispered, before shutting his eyes in frustration. Exhaling slowly, he spun his body around, and went back to his desk where his bag was, before picking it up, and slinging it across his shoulder. With a heavy heart, Izaya made his way out the door.

* * *

_Review guys! ^^ It makes us write faster :3_


End file.
